una historia enredada
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: fic basado en Disney-ereri jearmin(?
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA A TODOS! _**

_**Como no puedo dejar este fandom así como así decidí hacer otra historia va a ser extensa o simple eso lo veré, no soy muy buena con los fic solo lo hago para entretenerme y pos para yaoi(?**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Hajime, si te gusta las parejas hetero en Disney no lo lean! son dos parejas : ereri y jearmin(?**_

* * *

Esta es una historia muy conocida por los niños, sin embargo no es como en su originalidad,esta se trataba de un reino donde gobernaban dos hermanos que lamentablemente sus padres fallecieron en un gran incidente ocurrido desde que ambos eran muy pequeños,era muy poca su diferencia de edad pero el problema es que siempre peleaban por tonterías, ellos se llevaban como todo hermano que cumplía sus roles en el gran castillo, la diferencia entre ambos era que el mayor tenia ojos verdes esmeraldas y no le llamaba la atención ninguna chica, por mas que conocía de todos los gustos el, solo las observaba para luego suspirar e irse de ese lugar perdiendo la esperanza de estar con una de ellas.

Un día el joven caballero, paseaba por el bosque inspeccionando los alrededores con precaución ya que era la primera vez que recorría aquel lugar, de repente ve desde lejos una torre, sigue cabalgando asta llegar lo mas cerca desde ese lugar asta que escucha una voz de una mujer, deteniéndose y bajándose de su caballo se acerca a un lugar de espinas en donde quedo observando

-Oh! levi deja caer tu cabello

El joven de la realeza vio que de la torre caía una gran cantidad de cabello,se sorprendió tanto que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel lugar, vio que aquella mujer subió con la ayuda de aquella melena de alguien,era tan dorada que quería conocer ala persona de ese hermoso cabello, pero sabia que no debería estar en ese lugar. seria muy peligroso si seguía estando ahí, se subió a su caballo y se marcho a su hogar

Luego de llegar a su castillo, decidió ir a su despacho aun pensativo en aquel cabello tan largo de una joven aunque su nombre no sonaba muy afeminado y eso lo confundía, no sabia que pensar solo en conocerla y admirar su cabello o algo por el estilo,pero aun así quería volver,pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

-Hey idiota te estoy hablando -se cruza de brazos-

-¿Que quieres cara de caballo? -con molestia lo mira-

-Cállate imbécil! deja de estar en las nubes y firma eso -señala la hoja

El castaño se quedo mirando el contrato por varios minutos sin poder concentrarse como antes lo hacia,al fin y al cabo no lo firmo estando inseguro lo rompió porque estaba desconforme para luego echarlo ala basura, pero su hermano con molestia le toma del cuello de la camisa completamente enojado

-¿ah que se debe esa actitud idiota?

-¿ja? ¿y ahora sabes de contratos? ademas no deberías tratarme así, soy el mayor por si no lo sabias

-no, pero lo rompiste

-esa es mi decisión ahora no molestes y vete

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio entre ambos y el menor decidió retirarse con molestia haciendo un estruendo cuando cerro la puerta desconforme con la actitud de eren su hermano, pero el contrario seguía pensativo en la contraria todo el día se quedo en su despacho comiendo allí, cuando salio de la habitación cerrándola caminaba por el pasillo, giro la cabeza hacia la ventana de su izquierda donde vio como el sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas,cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche aprovechando que todos dormían, se decidió escapar, saliendo por la ventana de su habitación,luego de buscar su caballo tomo rumbo hacia aquella torre donde se encontraba levi, al acercarse muy detenidamente a ese lugar, repitió lo mismo que dijo aquella mujer

-Oh! levi deja caer tu cabello

El castaño esperaba desde abajo ala jovencita que abría al fin la ventana de madera, para luego soltar el cabello dorado que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, para dejar subir aquella persona, eren aprovecho pero de tantos intentos era inútil no podía subir tenia miedo de lastimarla. al no lograrlo y suspirando de mala gana

-Levi, te prometo que volveré mañana, ala misma hora

Pero el joven no escucho respuestas de aquella persona y luego se marcho en su corcel, por el otro lado la jovencita levanto su cabello y suspiro mirando como se iba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocerlo aunque no pudo lograr ver el rostro del contrario por la oscuridad pero la voz hizo que su corazón latiera con ansias de ser libre junto con el.

* * *

_**Bueno al fin pude mejorarlo la próxima no pasara lo mismo D: para ser el principio es así cortito luego lo are mas extenso y ya lo se decidí hacer personajes que serán míos :v como la madrastra de levi XD**_

_**hasta pronto**_


	2. enamorado

**_HOLA A TODOS! _**

_**Como no puedo dejar este fandom así como así decidí hacer otra historia va a ser extensa o simple eso lo veré, no soy muy buena con los fic solo lo hago para entretenerme y pos para yaoi(?**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Hajime, si te gusta las parejas hetero en Disney no lo lean! son dos parejas : ereri y jearmin(?**_

* * *

Esta es una historia muy conocida por los niños, sin embargo no es como en su originalidad,esta se trataba de un reino donde gobernaban dos hermanos que lamentablemente sus padres fallecieron en un gran incidente ocurrido desde que ambos eran muy pequeños,era muy poca su diferencia de edad pero el problema es que siempre peleaban por tonterías, ellos se llevaban como todo hermano que cumplía sus roles en el gran castillo, la diferencia entre ambos era que el mayor tenia ojos verdes esmeraldas y no le llamaba la atención ninguna chica, por mas que conocía de todos los gustos el, solo las observaba para luego suspirar e irse de ese lugar perdiendo la esperanza de estar con una de ellas.

Un día el joven caballero, paseaba por el bosque inspeccionando los alrededores con precaución ya que era la primera vez que recorría aquel lugar, de repente ve desde lejos una torre, sigue cabalgando asta llegar lo mas cerca desde ese lugar asta que escucha una voz de una mujer, deteniéndose y bajándose de su caballo se acerca a un lugar de espinas en donde quedo observando

-Oh! levi deja caer tu cabello

El joven de la realeza vio que de la torre caía una gran cantidad de cabello,se sorprendió tanto que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel lugar, vio que aquella mujer subió con la ayuda de aquella melena de alguien,era tan dorada que quería conocer ala persona de ese hermoso cabello, pero sabia que no debería estar en ese lugar. seria muy peligroso si seguía estando ahí, se subió a su caballo y se marcho a su hogar

Luego de llegar a su castillo, decidió ir a su despacho aun pensativo en aquel cabello tan largo de una joven aunque su nombre no sonaba muy afeminado y eso lo confundía, no sabia que pensar solo en conocerla y admirar su cabello o algo por el estilo,pero aun así quería volver,pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

-Hey idiota te estoy hablando -se cruza de brazos-

-¿Que quieres cara de caballo? -con molestia lo mira-

-Cállate imbécil! deja de estar en las nubes y firma eso -señala la hoja

El castaño se quedo mirando el contrato por varios minutos sin poder concentrarse como antes lo hacia,al fin y al cabo no lo firmo estando inseguro lo rompió porque estaba desconforme para luego echarlo ala basura, pero su hermano con molestia le toma del cuello de la camisa completamente enojado

-¿ah que se debe esa actitud idiota?

-¿ja? ¿y ahora sabes de contratos? ademas no deberías tratarme así, soy el mayor por si no lo sabias

-no, pero lo rompiste

-esa es mi decisión ahora no molestes y vete

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio entre ambos y el menor decidió retirarse con molestia haciendo un estruendo cuando cerro la puerta desconforme con la actitud de eren su hermano, pero el contrario seguía pensativo en la contraria todo el día se quedo en su despacho comiendo allí, cuando salio de la habitación cerrándola caminaba por el pasillo, giro la cabeza hacia la ventana de su izquierda donde vio como el sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas,cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche aprovechando que todos dormían, se decidió escapar, saliendo por la ventana de su habitación,luego de buscar su caballo tomo rumbo hacia aquella torre donde se encontraba levi, al acercarse muy detenidamente a ese lugar, repitió lo mismo que dijo aquella mujer

-Oh! levi deja caer tu cabello

El castaño esperaba desde abajo ala jovencita que abría al fin la ventana de madera, para luego soltar el cabello dorado que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, para dejar subir aquella persona, eren aprovecho pero de tantos intentos era inútil no podía subir tenia miedo de lastimarla. al no lograrlo y suspirando de mala gana

-Levi, te prometo que volveré mañana, ala misma hora

Pero el joven no escucho respuestas de aquella persona y luego se marcho en su corcel, por el otro lado la jovencita levanto su cabello y suspiro mirando como se iba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocerlo aunque no pudo lograr ver el rostro del contrario por la oscuridad pero la voz hizo que su corazón latiera con ansias de ser libre junto con el.

* * *

_**Bueno al fin pude mejorarlo la próxima no pasara lo mismo D: para ser el principio es así cortito luego lo are mas extenso y ya lo se decidí hacer personajes que serán míos :v como la madrastra de levi XD**_

_**hasta pronto**_


End file.
